Strawberry
by MyLadyDay
Summary: One-shot for some cuteness. Zoro brings home a surprise. AU, rated T for language


**Just a cute one-shot I wrote for practice. Not related to my other stories.**

**Don't own One piece.**

The clock was ticking loudly, filling the kitchen with its annoying sound. It was accompanied by sizzling of oil and thumping of a sharp knife on a wooden cutting board. Blue eyes glued to the carrots on the board, but not really seeing. It was all routine, really. The knife moving swiftly in those pale hands without hesitation. Sanji worked without really thinking about what he was doing, he just wanted the marimo to come home on time for once. With a sigh, Sanji added the carrots into the pan and wiped his hand on the pink apron. Gazing out the window, he took a cigarette from his apron pocket and lit it. The oven dinged and he knew that if his idiotic marimo didn't arrive in the next five to ten minutes, he would be late. Again. Holding the cigarette between his lips, Sanji turned off the oven and took the meat out. After setting it on the counter, he took the strainer filler with rice and dumped it on the vegetables in the pan. He almost dropped everything when the jingling of keys surprised him.

"Hey, I'm home." Sanji just had to smile; the marimo was finally on time for dinner. He deeply inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and took two plates out of a cabinet without bothering to say hi to the marimo.

"Sanji? You there?" came Zoros voice from the hallway, followed by a short meow. Sanji stopped in his tracks. Did he hear that right? He could hear Zoro walk into the kitchen and sigh. "There you are. Why didn't you answer me?" he said, but didn't come closer to his blonde.

"I figured you noticed the smell of dinner and knew I was here." Sanji replied while turning to pick up two glasses. _Meeeeeeooooow. _He froze and stared wide eyed at the marimo who was busy with scratching a black kitten in his arms. Zoros face held the goofiest grin more befitting a small child than a bulked up 25-year old with green hair. "What the hell is that, shitty marimo?" Sanji almost screeched at his lover and the now confused kitten.

"It's a kitten, moron." Zoro said with a face that asked if Sanji was truly an idiot.

"I can see it's a kitten, dipshit, I just want to know why you brought it home." He was getting annoyed. The marimo had some weird traits, but who would have guessed he was also a cat lover.

"She's hurt. I couldn't just leave her in an alley." At that point, Sanji wasn't sure if marimos pouting face was cute or disturbing. "We should take her to the vet..." the marimo pouted some more and finally mumbled "and maybe keep her."

Sanji stood frozen in the middle of his beloved kitchen. _What the fuck?! _He just couldn't wrap his mind around the current situation. It seemed so unreal. His big scary boyfriend stood there in front of him, holding a purring kitten while smiling like a child in a candy store.

"I...wha...no...I mean...?" he was confused beyond words. Zoro seemed to avert his awe-struck gaze from the kitten and look at his confused lover.

"Sanji, are you okay?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. "Don't you like Strawberry?"

Sanjis eye twitched. _Strawberry? _"Are you serious? You want to keep a kitten?" this was all too much. "Since when do you even like cats?" he asked, but wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

"I've always liked cats." marimo replied, his goofy grin back in place. "Who doesn't? So, can we keep her?"

"Why the hell would we keep a cat?!" the cook was getting mad, they really didn't need a cat.

This seemed to crush the marimos spirit a bit and his grin was gone. Even the cat stopped purring in response to Sanjis outburst, round yellow eyes mercilessly looking at the fuming human. Sanji was beyond fuming, he was down right pissed. What the hell was the marimo thinking, just picking up a stray in an alley and bringing it home to his perfect kitchen?! Their dinner was getting cold because of it too.

A soft touch to his cheek brought him back from his thoughts and calmed his rage a bit. The marimo always had a way of calming him, but this time it wasn't enough.

"We can't keep a cat." Sanji said a bit calmer, but still avoiding eye contact. He wasn't sure why he was against having a cat, but he just knew that he didn't want one.

"Why?" Zoro asked. He was calmer than the blonde, but the thought of not keeping the kitten wasn't to his liking.

"I...don't know."

"Sanji, why?"

Sanji could only think of how HIS marimo was clinging to that kitten since he came home and didn't even kiss him yet. _Fuck, I'm jealous. Of a fucking cat. _

"You didn't kiss me." It was barely a whisper, but Zoro heard it loud and clear. Without thinking, he pressed his lips on his lovers blonde locks while slithering his left arm around the others shoulders, pressing him closer and successfully trapping the kitten between their chests. Surrounded by warmth, she started purring loudly again. Sanji smiled, he knew this was a battle he already lost and the damn marimo probably knew it too.

"Why the hell did you name her Strawberry, anyway? Who does that? Silly marimo." the last words barely a whisper, he still refused to look into Zoros eyes; the defeat would be all too clear.

"Because strawberries are your favourite."


End file.
